Stuck Together chapter 5
by Black rose1224
Summary: For some reason, it won't let me post this after chapter four, so for the time being, I'll keep it posted separately till I can fix the issue.
1. Chapter 1

A/N As you all know, I don't speak Ukrainian. So if any of this is wrong, please tell me and I will fix it. Thank you and happy reading! I don't own Hetalia, I only own the original characters in this story. Enjoy! End A/N :)

* * *

Stuck Together-Chapter 5:

Ukraine sighed, knitting needles clicking together. The blonde nation was enjoying the quiet hotel room as she silently worked, the mass of yarn in her lap growing as

the ball of yarn rolling around in the basket beside her shrank. When she discovered the rocking chair in the hotel room, Ukraine had been so happy. She had brought

along the present she had been making, and the discovery of the chair had left her with a smile. Katyusha rocked slowly in her chair, finishing her last row while

humming to herself. Her knitting was the only way she could truly relax, especially at the insanely stressful world meetings her boss always made her go to. At least she

could see her little Brother and sister, and she could knit.

Yekaterina looked up when the door swung open, tying off her yarn as her boyfriend, Vyacheslav, stepped in, a disposable cup in each hand. As soon as he saw her,

Slava's soft brown eyes lit up, a sweet smile spread across his face. "I got your tea, Katyusha!" He said with a bright smile. Setting her knitting aside, Ukraine took the

hot beverage with a love filled grin. "Thank you, Slava!" Vyacheslav blushed, sitting on the bed facing her. "Of course! How's the knitting coming?" Katyusha sipped her

tea before sticking the extra yarn into the project before holding it up. The project is a scarf, made of snow white wool yarn with diamonds stitched among the white in a lovely royal blue. "I finished it. What do you think? Do you like it?" Slava smiled, feeling the soft wool of the scarf. "It is lovely, Katyusha. I like it very much!" Yekaterina sighed, draping the scarf around Slava's shoulders, pressing a kiss to the top of his dirty brown hair before clasping her hands over her heart. "I am so glad. I made it just for you!"

Slava held the ends of the scarf against his chest, right above his heart before gathering Katyusha in his arms and onto his lap. " Thank you, I love it, Мій Кролик*! It is

perfect." The Ukrainian couple kissed softly, Katyusha's hands cupping his face. "Я тебе кохаю.**" Slava muttered, pulling away from her lips. "Я теж тебе люблю!" She

said softly, rubbing her thumb against his cheek. "You are most welcome! I am so very glad you like it." "Of course I like it, I love it! It is so soft and warm, and made

by my favorite woman!" Slava said, curling his arms around her waist while both the Ukrainians blushed. "You're so sweet!" Ukraine said, brushing a few strands of his

hair out of his face. "Well, so are you, Katyusha! I really do like the scarf! It is a very practical gift!" Said blonde Ukrainian blushed, kissing his cheek softly, leaving his

lap long enough for her to grab her drink and for Slava to scoot towards the head of the bed.

"I met your brother Russia while I was down at the cafe. He asked me to let you know that he's very glad that you are happy." Vyacheslav said, Yekaterina leaned her

head against his shoulder, her soft blue eyes peeking through thick eyelashes. "Oh, Vanya is so sweet. Did he have anyone with him? I do hope he is happy." Slava

rubbed Katyusha's lower back, working out one of the many knots. "There was a sweet, tiny lady with him, and I do believe she came with him, but I am unsure." The

blonde woman nodded, burying her face in her boyfriend's neck.

"I do hope she came with him. He deserves the happiness and love. Maybe I will ask him tomorrow." Slava leaned down, kissing the top of her head. "I think that is a

good idea, Мій Кролик. You do want to be on better terms with him, Da? Maybe talking to him about something like that might help both of you." Slava said, leaning

back against the pillows. "Oh, I hope so! And hopefully Natalyia takes it well! The poor dear." Katyusha said, picking up the remote and flipping channels till she found a

cooking television station with English subtitles. The Ukrainian couple curled up around each other, finished their slightly cooled teas while watching delicious-looking

foods being made. The two were eventually lulled to sleep while watching a mix of sweet old Norwegian women cooking more food than a family of eight could it in a

meal, and tough cooking competitions.

* * *

A/N So the next chapter will be the actual meeting itself the next day. Hopefully you all like it. Also, I will be giving Sweden a boyfriend, since he is the only character

that is canonically gay. Also, Hungary will have a girlfriend, because 1. I was having trouble creating a guy that I thought would be good for her and with her, and 2.

Because I thought it would be cute. I, myself, am a straight girl and in a relationship with a guy, so I hope these relationships are written accurately and naturally. If I

write something with either of these two couples that seem forced/ awkward, please remember that I've never done this before, so please be patient! I'm doing my best!

Also, as the story progresses, there will be some mention/ discussion/ situations about sex. I will not be writing any sex scenes, but I will be mentioning them. This is

another thing that I have never done, in either writing or real life. I mean, the most I've done is hug my Boyfriend. So, the point of my rant is that I will try to write

everything as accurate as possible! Anyway, I hope everyone has a good night/ day/ afternoon! Peace:) End A/N

Ukrainian~

Slava

*My Rabbit

** I love you

Katyusha

# I love you, too


	2. AN

A/N The chapter finally went through and I was able to post it on the original story! I think I'll leave this chapter up here for the time being, but if you want to read the rest of the story, check out my story Stuck Together. It's the full story. Have a great day/ night/ whatever. Peace! :) End A/N


End file.
